Defective Imperfection
by Error404
Summary: Chi hates being a persocom. Not only is she considered, "Just A Machine", but she is never taken seriously. When Hideki starts to get..."friendly" with Yumi, Chi starts to worry. Soon, Chi figures that if she is a human, Hideki will love her in return. Sh
1. Despair

A/N: HoLa! Since people seem sorta picky about Chobits fics, I thought I'd just tell you guys that I've read the entire series and this is just _fiction!!_ (XD Watch it suck anyway)I'm not quite sure _why_ I would be writing this if it were exactly like the series, with CLAMP makin money off it and all...

...and I know the title makes no sense. XD That's why I like it.

See?? Now I've saved you the trouble of flaming! Yae!!

Ummm...this will inevitably have sexual references (It IS Chobits) and probably swearing. Maybe violence. Not sure yet. Sooo I dunno if the rating will change to R later, but whatever. Nyah.

Despite all that, ENJOY!!

Summary: Chi is beginning to hate the fact that she's a persocom because Hideki doesn't seem to love her. Minoru finds a possible way to make her human, but there's a high chance of death. Should she go through with it?

* * *

-Defective Imperfection-

Chapter One

* * *

Chi gazed longingly out the large window overlooking the city. Glancing down at the book cradled in her lap, she sighed. Chi stroked the cover, her luminous amber eyes filling with tears. _A City With No People_:_ A Warm Heart. _She touched a hand to her left breast; where her heart was, or at least _should _be. She slowly opened the thin cover and began reading for the fourth time that afternoon.

"This city has no people...but the light burning in the homes is warm and bright. I am in a city with no people...but I am not sad or lonely. I am one of "them", but I still feel warm inside."

She choked back a sob, covering her face with her small hands. The book fell, closing on impact, back into her lap.

Upon hearing the noise, Plum gradually opened her wide violet eyes and gasped at the sight of Chi sitting in a lonely corning sobbing.

"Miss Chi!" She cried in a worried tone as she hopped off her perch on the kitchen table. "What is the matter? Plum has never seen Miss Chi shed a tear!"

Chi lifted her lovely head from her hands and looked at Plum with an expression of pure anguish. She clutched at her heart again, and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Chi is cold here! Chi is not warm! Chi is sad! The book said I should be happy!" She whimpered through her weeping.

Plum blinked. "Plum has never seen Miss Chi sad before. Why are you sad?"

"Because-Chi-is-not-Hideki's-special-someone!" She hiccupped. "Hideki has Yumi! He does not need Chi!"

"Plum thinks Master likes Chi!" She grinned and did a little jig. "Master likes all of us!"

Chi only sobbed harder. "But Chi loves Hideki!!! Hideki does not love Chi!"

"Let's exercise! Exercise helps everything!"

"Chi does not want to exercise."

Plum pouted a bit, before brightening up. "Why does not Miss Chi go to work? Make Master proud!"

"Chi does not feel like working."

"But if Miss Chi works, Master will be happy!"

Chi cocked her head cutely to the side and placed a finger to her lips. "Hideki will be happy?"

"Yes! The utmost happiness he will experience!" The bouncy persocom hopped happily onto Chi's knees.

Chi abruptly leapt up, not bothering to retrieve a flailing Plum and the book that clattered to the floor. She pumped her fist into the air and smiled. "If it will make Hideki happy, Chi will go to work today!"

Plum moaned from the floor and mumbled, "That's nice, Miss Chi." while sending her reproachful glances. Chi paid no heed and skipped cheerily to the door and opened it before turning and giggling. "Tell Hideki where I am should he come home!" She said, smiling.

And so she left, all traces of the despair she experienced only moments before, gone.

* * *

Wow. That was SO short. Sorry.

I'm about halfway through the second chapter, so if you care to read it, review! Cuz I'll post it when I git 7 reviews!!!! XD (I LIKE SEVEN.) (Snigger. It'll never get posted, will it?? Argh.)

'Til next tiiiime!

Huzzzah!!!!


	2. Innocence

A/N: OOOOOOOMMMMGGG!!! I _actually _got _over _7 reviews!!!!!!! SHOCK!!!! AGGGGH!!! HOW I LURVE ALL OF THEEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Review Repliiiiesss!! XD (TWELVE OF THEM!!!! XDXDXDXD)

Tsubasa-rin: ; Yeah well. I GOT SEVEN!!!!!! AREN'T YOU SHOCKED?!!!!!?!?!!!?!

ShuichiShindou07: XD Glad Shuichi likes!! Hope you like da update!

quiet-one145: YAAAEE!!! Um...update wasn't all that soon, but it's here, right?! Heh. HOPE YOU LIKE!!

Animemaniagirl: Sorry for the wait!! Sadly I'm a stubborn lil prick. Just had to get seven! HEEHEE!!

tohru: WHEE! Sankoo! Glad you liked!!!! **Gives you a cookie**

mike: HERE IT IS! Mooha. HEART!

nicaxia: OMG I LURVE YOU. SEVENTH REVIEW. YOU ROCK MAH FLIP FLOPZ (EVEN THOUGH I DON'T WEAR FLIP FLOPS) I'll have to read your ficcy! Heehee.

Reyairia: XD She sheds tears in my world! WHEE! Ooo. It'd be disastrous anywhere else...AWESOME. Anyway, AS STATED BEFORE (LOL Sorry, I had to be a prick and point that out) I've read the entire series. And yes, tis fiction, so Yumi and Hideki might be having some action (but not for long) in the storyyy. SANKOO FOR REVIEWING!! I HEART THEE.

Luxiluxi: YAE!!! REVIEW!!!!! I'm glad you think it's awesome! Despite the shortness! EEE! Heart!

Mike.EXE: Yesss, generic, but hopefully it will stand out in the future! Glad you like despite crappy shortnessnesseses! XD

Cat: I hope this chapter is betteeerrr!! I tried to make it longer, but I suck at lengthyness the first chappies XD! SANKOO!!!

Pooka: I did! Heehee! Glad yo pooter is behaving again, foo!

I LURVE YOU PEOPLE!!!! REVIEWS MAKE ME SO HAPPPPYYYYYY (Or mayyybe that's the mountain dew...) THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...I shall now commence Irish happy dancing. Nyah!

Warnings: OOCness. Hideki/Yumi stuff, which is always gross.

* * *

-Defective Imperfection-

Chapter Two

* * *

A man strolled happily down the streets, whistling a cheerful tune. He wasn't extremely tall, nor was he very short. His height reached the happy medium in-between. Broad shoulders cast a wide shadow on the dimly lit sidewalks, and his dark hair jutted out at odd angles in the breeze. He glanced at the petite brunette beside him and smiled.

"Are you cold, Yumi?" Hideki asked politely, seeing the girl briskly rub her thin arms and shiver.

"A little..." she replied, shakily.

Hideki stopped and removed his denim jacket, carefully wrapping it around Yumi's small shoulders. Yumi gasped in surprise and gripped the jacket tightly, grateful for Hideki's consideration. She looked up at him and beamed. "T-thank you, Hideki!"

He chuckled and scratched his head uncertainly. "No problem!" He looked at her walking next to him in the night, her cheeks slightly flushed. He laughed quietly. _'_Yumi is _so _cute!_'_

Hideki's companion looked at him in confusion, not understanding his laughter. He just smiled and shyly wrapped her small hand in his. Her cheeks reddened further, but he could feel her little hand squeeze his in return.

And so they walked, hand in hand, along the quiet streets of the sleeping city, bound for Hideki's apartment.

--

"Thank you! Please, come again!" Chi cried gleefully to a departing customer. The middle-aged woman turned and waved at the sweet persocom, smiling kindly, purchases rustling in a bag hanging off her arm. The bell tinkled cheerfully and she was gone.

Chi smiled joyfully and skipped over to Manager Ueda, who grinned in return. "Well done, Chi! You've done an _excellent_ job today! You may go change, now."

Chi's bright smile faded, and she bit her lip. "May Chi work even _longer_ today?? Chi wants to make Hideki happy!" She stared up at Manager Ueda with earnest eyes, eager to please. He chuckled.

"Chi, it's closing time. We're _both_ going home, okay?" Chi lowered her eyes in disappointment, but quickly regained her eagerness.

"May Chi come back tomorrow?"

Ueda frowned. "But tomorrow's your day off!"

"Please? Chi wants to make Hideki happy!" She begged, her eyes taking on a gleam of desperation.

Master Ueda blinked, bewildered. "Uh..."

"Please??" Her lip trembled.

"Uh...if you're sure..."

Chi's smile rushed back to its normal position, and she tackled the unfortunate man in a suffocating hug.

"Thank you, Manager! Thank you!"

"Ungh...no...problem..." He choked, his cheeks a brilliant shade of maroon. 'How many times must we go over the hugging?! Aghhhh.'

--

Hideki and Yumi stood outside his apartment, locked in a tight embrace. At the ringing of a distant clock, its bells resounding eight times, they reluctantly pulled apart and stared into the other's starry eyes.

"I...guess I'll see you tomorrow then. At work, you know." Hideki mumbled, unwilling to let her go.

"Yeah..." she whispered, her mahogany eyes suddenly averting his intense gaze.

"Well..."

"...Well..."

Yumi glanced up timidly, once again searching Hideki's eyes. A small smile crossed his face as he slowly leaned down to kiss her. Yumi's eyes widened. He paused a moment before crashing his own inexperienced lips into hers, causing the girl's eyes to widen further. However, after the initial shock, she closed them and began to kiss him in return. They lingered that way much longer than intended, the formally innocent kiss growing more and more passionate.

Finally, they ripped away from each other like Velcro, panting. They once again gazed into each other's eyes, seeing sheer lust mirrored in the opposite pair. Hideki grinned and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you want to walk home alone? I'd rather go with you..."

Yumi giggled, vainly attempting to straighten her mussed hair. "No, it's not far from here, I'll be fine." She stood on tiptoe to peck at Hideki's lips once more before turning and beginning the short walk to her nearby abode. "Bye, Hideki!" She called, waving.

Hideki raised a hand in reply, staring after her longingly. "Bye..."

He trudged up the stairs halfheartedly, slightly ruffled that he couldn't bring his girlfriend into his own apartment, so that they could further explore this...new development. He sighed as he recalled the way Yumi's soft lips felt against his own, and then angrily slammed his fist into the stairwell railing.

"WAAAAAGH!!!" He screeched as he realized it's not very smart to do such a thing. He vigorously shook his hand as if doing so would violently fling the pain into a wall. "Argh..."

Once his hand felt slightly better, Hideki continued his way up the long flight of stairs. His thoughts returned to Yumi, and he scowled.

'Ergh...I like Chi, I really do, but sometimes...I wish that she would just...I don't know, not be so..._clingy. _It'd be nice to have a little time _alone _with Yumi.' He sighed again as he finally reached his floor. He dragged his feet to his door and threw it open, expecting to be attacked by his overly loving persocoms. He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the imminent pain. Realizing he had not yet been tackled, he cracked an eye open and searched the room. "Chi?"

He heard a giggle. He opened both eyes to see Plum perched on the table, looking at him in amusement.

"Master is SILLY!" She cried, clapping her tiny hands.

"...Erm...Sure...where's Chi??" Hideki's gaze continued to dart around the small space, expecting her to pop out at any moment.

"Chi went to work!" Plum said excitedly, standing up and throwing her arms into the air. "She wants to make Master PROUD!"

Hideki blinked. "W-what? You mean...Chi isn't...here?"

"Nope!"

Hideki's eyes glazed over as it dawned on him.

Chi.

Isn't.

Here.

Oh. My. God.

"I'llberightbackPlumokayokaybye!!!" Hideki shouted unintelligibly as he flew out the door and practically fell down the stairs.

Plum just sat and stared at the spot her Master had been, her arms still stretched in the air.

"...What??"

--

Hideki raced down the sidewalk, his heart pounding to the rhythm of his strides. He spotted Yumi walking ahead at a leisurely pace, and he increased his speed.

"Yumi!!" He cried. "YUMI! Wait up!"

The girl turned, surprise evident on her face, and stopped. "Hideki?"

He caught up with her easily, and he bent over his knees, gasping for air.

"Hideki? Is something wrong??" She touched a hand to his shoulder.

He looked up at her and grinned, still winded. over?"

Yumi blinked once, and a sly smile gradually spread across her face.

"Sure!"

--

"Bye Chi! Have a nice night!" Manager Ueda called out from the other end of the sidewalk.

Chi, clutching an envelope to her body, waved energetically at her boss before continuing toward her destination. Catching sight of a rather dirty looking brick building with the words "ADULT VIDEOS" blinking in the window, Chi giggled and walked faster to the dinky store. She pulled the glass door open and stepped into the brightly lit interior. Taking in her surroundings, Chi slowly marched up to the cashier's desk that was surrounded by shelves upon shelves of videotapes. A middle-aged man sat behind the counter, reading a magazine, his feet propped casually on the chipped edge of the desk.

Chi stood in front of him, standing on tiptoe to see clearly. She blinked. "Chi?"

The man lowered the magazine fractionally and eyed Chi. He sighed, and went back to reading.

"May I help you?" He asked in a rather tired, nasally voice.

"Yes! I would like to buy a video!" Chi chirped.

The cashier rolled his eyes. "Well then! You've come to the right place."

Chi smiled.

The man glared. "And what video are we looking for, Miss?"

"What do _you_ recommend?" She asked innocently.

The cashier smiled an evil smile. "_Oh._ this way..." And he led Chi to an aisle in a far-off corner.

--

Plum sat on the table, confused. First, her Master flees out the door like a madman, and then he returns with _Yumi_. _Then_, they go into Hideki's bedroom and have yet to return!

Plum frowned. "And here Plum thought Hideki was off to accompany Miss Chi home!"

Plum jumped as she heard a shriek in the nearby room. "Oh dear! Master??" But there was no reply.

...What next?

--

Chi exited the store, grinning. She hummed joyously as she hopped her way down the sidewalk. Stopping to pat a stray cat on the head, she sighed happily. 'Won't Hideki be _so _happy?' She swung a bag in one hand and a now empty envelope in the other. 'Not only did Chi work a long time, but Chi got him a _present!' _She grinned again and practically jogged down the sidewalk Finally, she reached the entrance of the apartment complex. She ran up the stairs, quickly reaching her home, and carefully opened the door.

She smiled at Plum and shut the door. "Hello! Where is Hideki?"

Plum stared at Chi before doubtfully pointing at Hideki's bedroom door. "Um...Miss Chi...?"

Chi, not seeming to hear Plum, continued to the door and threw it open, not knowing to knock.

She stopped and smiled.

Hideki, lying on his bed and cradling a small lump under the covers, lazily opened his eyes. He smiled, before realizing...

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! CHI!!!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!!" he shrieked in horror, gathering sheets around his body.

Yumi sat up in shock, her hair sticking up in an...interesting...way, and blushed furiously. "Oh my God!" She cried.

Chi cocked her head to the side cutely. "Chi?"

"Uh...um...Er...I-Oh my God Chi, I'm sorry you had to see this!" Hideki tried to explain, but the words died.

Chi smiled. "Why? Chi sleeps with Hideki all the time!"

At this innocent statement, Yumi's eyes seemed to alight with an unknown malice. "WHAT???" She turned to Hideki, ready to unleash her wild fury. "I DON'T _BELIEVE _THIS!!!!! _HOW_ COULD YOU TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ME LIKE THAT, HIDEKI?!"

"What?! OH!!! N-No! Yumi! She didn't mean like THAT-"

"Oh _SURE_!! That's what you _want _me to think!" She wiped at her eyes that were quickly filling with tears. "I gave you _everything!_ I _trusted _you!"

"But _YUMI!_ I _didn't-"_

"Oh, stop lying! You're just like Ueda!! I'll _never _be good enough for you!" With that, she hastily got up, retrieved her clothing, and exited the room.

"WAIT! Yumi! NO!!! Just _listen _to me!!" Hideki tried to get up but he was tangled in his sheets.

"I have no reason to! Do me a favor Hideki, and _STAY AWAY FROM ME!" _Yumi cried through her sobs as she slammed the door.

Hideki stared at Chi, dumbstruck. She smiled innocently as she held out the bag to him.

"For Hideki!" She chirped happily.

* * *

A/N: Oh dear...that was rather odd. I'm disgusted with myself. Not only was it crappy writing but...I mean...Hideki?? And YUMI?? EW. Eh well. At least that's OVER. Yeah, obvious OOCness there, so WHEE. Ah, well. Tis FICTION. Um. Yeah, it'll get into the actual PLOT next chappy. Yae!

OH YEAH!!! IM SO SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!! I APOLOGIZED PROFUSLY FOR IT IN MY PROFILE BUT I DUNNO HOW MANY OF YOU ACTUALLY LOOK AT THAT!!! With school and stuff it was hard to git the chapter done, even when I got seven reviews and I felt EVIL. SORRRYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

XD Review?? Please??


End file.
